This invention relates to an input apparatus such as a remote commander for remotely controlling an image apparatus, such as, for example, a television set (TV), and more particularly to an input apparatus of the type described which is of a foldable type so as to make the input apparatus compact and have a high handling facility and operability.
Recently, most of electronic apparatus for home use such as audiovisual (AV) apparatus including televisions sets and disk players and other electronic apparatus can be remotely controlled using a remote commander.
Here, a remote commander for a television set is described as an example. As a recent remote commander for a television set, a remote commander has been proposed which includes operation buttons for selecting a BS (broadcasting satellite) high definition broadcast, a BS digital broadcast, a ground wave analog broadcast, a ground wave digital broadcast, a CS (communication satellite) digital broadcast and a data broadcast and operation buttons for selecting a channel. A remote commander of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-346281.
Also, a remote commander has been proposed which includes, in addition to such operation buttons for broadcast selection as described above, buttons for controlling a video player.
From the foregoing, recent remote commander tend to have an increased number of operation buttons and have an increased size, particularly in the vertical direction. However, the increase in size of the remote commander makes handling of the remote commander complicated and cumbersome. Besides, since a great number of buttons are disposed on the same plane, operation of the buttons is complicated, and this makes the remote commander less convenient in use.
From such reasons, a remote commander of the foldable type has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-211693.
For example, if the foldable remote commander disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-211693 includes a joystick control section having a cross media bar (XMB) (registered trademark) function, there is a problem in that the remote commander may possibly be operated in error because the joystick control section has different functions in use depending upon whether the remote commander is in a folded state or in an unfolded state.
Further, the joystick control section may be formed such that it does not function when the remote commander is in the folded state. Further, since the joystick control section is disposed on the surface of the remote commander, a comparatively great occupation area is required by the joystick control section, and this increases the vertical size of the remote commander itself.
Further, since usually an infrared transmission section of a remote commander transmits an infrared ray signal toward a reception apparatus such as a television set while it is held by a hand of a user, it is provided at an end portion of a housing of the remote commander. However, for example, in the case of a foldable remote commander, if the infrared transmission section of the remote commander is provided at an end portion of the housing of a movable side housing of the remote commander, then when the movable side housing of the remote command is unfolded, there is no problem. However, when the movable side hosing of the remote commander is folded, the infrared transmission section is directed reversely and hence does not function.
On the other hand, where the infrared transmission section of the remote commander is provided at an end portion of a body of the remote command which is held by a hand of a user, there is no problem when the movable side housing of the remote commander is folded. However, when the movable side housing of the remote commander is unfolded, the remote commander housing unfavorably disturbs the infrared transmission section or deteriorates the directivity of the infrared rays.